Chapter Fifty-Nine of Doom
The fifty-ninth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Thirteen "Certainly. I already know Trachius is out here somewhere. The others can't be too hard to find. So what do you say?" CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE OF DOOM "You haven't faced anything like this," Layla warned before firing a beam at Roy. Roy immediately ducked, then faced Layla. "With all due respect, you mean a foe who induces nightmares? I actually have." Layla tossed some glass fragments at Roy. One of them tore a bit of the skin off his cheek. Roy ignored the wound and aimed his gun toward Layla. "Toxikí̱ Nanoúrisma," Layla breathed. A blast of energy shot out of her hands and bounced off the glass fragments. Mirrors reflecting a beam... Mist flowed from every nook and cranny. A few bubbles emerged; that and the scent informed Roy that he was underwater. The familiar sea serpent that Tanya Kole had kept at the Apollo Town opened its eyes in front of him. Roy gasped in recognition, only for water to pour in and fill his lungs. He coughed and tried to reach for Anoichtó, only it was no longer there. No choice now but to swim to the surface for air. He swam upward, but the increase in water pressure informed him he was actually going deeper. He turned and swam the other way, with the pressure only tightening ever more. There is no surface'', Roy realized. No matter which direction I go in, I just get deeper. ''Roy's chest tightened, reminding him that there was no air in his lungs. He lost control and breathed again, completely on instinct, and swallowed more seawater. The serpent lunged at him, its wide mouth engulfing him completely. Hundreds of sharp teeth dug into his flesh and drew blood. At that point, Roy was not only breathing in the seawater but also the blood within it. It can't end like this,'' Roy thought. We didn't beat Justin and the thugs at Oka and Trachius and Louis and Drake and Naga just to die here... ''Wait... That was right! He ''had beaten all of those people - outside the Apollo Town! He remembered now... he had left. He wasn't in the same city as the sea monster... He was in Mokibu, fighting Layla!'' "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Roy shouted the instant he awoke. Layla was caught by surprise, but the shot still missed her and landed on Noatak's side. "Really?" Layla laughed. "You took me by surprise and you still missed? Toxikí̱ Nanoúrisma!" She fired another beam that bounced off the mirror fragments. Roy, anticipating this, fired a single shot, right at the beam. "With all due respect, Anoichtó." A portal opened and Layla's beam went through it. And emerged from the portal right behind Layla's head. She fell asleep in a second, twitching and mumbling in fear something about a chicken. "With all due respect," Roy said, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I don't miss." On that note, Roy ran back to the Noatak to help out the others. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Eight of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Sixty of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 26 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Maybe the chicken counts? Category:Eternal Destiny Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page